fc_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
Jyneena
Jyneena is a fan character for He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. Bio 'Minicomics (1982-83)' Jyneena's first appearance depicted her as a human with a tail. It is later revealed that she was transformed from a wolf into a human via Skeletor's magic. 'Filmation Series (1983)' Jyneena, a Cani'ji, was taught to use her shapeshifting powers by her older sister, Jytemma. When they were old enough, they left home, traveling Eternia in search of something more. Jyneena eventually found her place alongside Skeletor, who at the time was still allied with Hordak. When Hordak kidnapped baby Adora and opened the portal to Etheria (Jytemma now one of his followers), she stayed behind, viewing her sister as a traitor. She now resides in Snake Mountain, sitting at Skeletor's side in her canine form. 'New Adventures Series (1990)' Personality-wise, this incarnation of Jyneena shares little to no similarities with her former self. Though still serving Skeletor, she is shown not to care for him as much as she once did. There were, however, hints of a romantic relationship between her and Hoove. 'MYP Series (2002)' The second-born in a litter of 5, she often felt like an outcast, especially in the eyes of her elder sister, Jytemma. Because Jytemma was the only one to inherit their mother's powers, the two frequently competed against one another. Jyneena left her family when she befriended Evelyn Powers, who would later be known as Evil-Lyn. She accompanied her as she traveled Eternia, even learning the secrets of the dark arts herself. When they met Keldor, Jyneena was aware of Evil-Lyn's feelings for him, and made a vow to be loyal. After the battle at the Hall of Wisdom, Jyneena felt at fault for what had happened to Keldor, calling herself weak and saying that her abilities were too limited in her current form. When Keldor summoned Hordak to save his life, she turned to the only one she knew for help... Jytemma (who had also been banished to Despondos prior to these events). She pleaded to her sister to lend her some of her power, and Jytemma agreed, but only if she did her a favor in return. Unaware of what this favor was to be, Jyneena made the deal, gaining her shapeshifting ability. Even after Keldor became Skeletor and Evil-Lyn began to plot against him, Jyneena remained a loyal warrior. Her actions often suggest she might have feelings for Skeletor, but it's unknown if this is true. Theme Songs * "Planetarium" by Ai Otsuka (official theme song) * "Monster" by Lady Gaga * "Something To Sleep To" by Michelle Branch * "Stranger" by Hilary Duff * "Spell of Desire" by Kylie Minogue * "The King Is Dead But The Queen Is Alive" by P!nk * "Dancing Alone" by Ashlee Simpson * "Heartbreak Now" by Michelle Branch Trivia * Her transformations consist of an osprey, a white lion, an eel-like creature, and a dragon. * She was named after Koga's daughter Janine from Pokemon. Gallery Jyneenahuman2002.jpg|Human form (MYP) 1980s_Dog_Jyneena.jpg|Cani'ji form (Filmation) 1980s Human Jyneena.jpg|Human form (Filmation) Jyneena Comparison.PNG|Comparison 200x jyneena headshot.png Jyneena forms 1.jpeg|Cani'ji and osprey forms (MYP) NA Human Jyneena.jpg|Human form (NA) 200x jyneena dog.png Jyneena2002.png|Cani'ji form (MYP) weird minicomic jyneena.png|Human form (Minicomics) Category:Cartoon FCs Category:FCs